


"We need popcorn for this."

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Shadowhunters + Vines & Youtube [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Base on Morgan Adams' vid, F/M, M/M, Popcorn, Randomly witnessing a proposal, everyone is a mundane, she is queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Malec and friends take a trip to Mexico. Jace and Clary ended up missing out on something interesting.





	"We need popcorn for this."

**Author's Note:**

> So I was stressed out and this pop up in my head. I don't edit much of this fic cause I'm pretty tired rn but I hope it is understandable enough for you to enjoy lol  
> Original vid: [My honest thoughts on Tanacon](https://youtu.be/HkcMrR-JqHE?t=3m45s) by Morgan Adams
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"How the hell can we wake them up?" Magnus whispers.

"I don't know, here," Isabelle hands him a water bother, "throw this at the window."

"Yeah, like that's going to be a great idea." Alec rolls his eyes in amusement.

"It's gonna be a mess," Simon says, giggling to himself because of the situation they are in right now.

After a tiring week filled with work, Magnus decided to book a trip to Mexico for everyone. They got three rooms for the three couples and right now, two of the three are already awake early in the morning, trying to wake the rest of them up. So instead of knocking or call Jace and Clary's room like normal human beings, they gathered at the balcony of Magnus and Alec's room and tried to wake the couple up by throwing something against the window of their room.

"Alright, I'm doing it." With that, Magnus throws the bottle and everyone holds their breath. It hits the window but there is still no one coming out. The cap is not closed properly so water starts spilling out. "Thank God the window did not break," Magnus whispers, ignoring the stream of pouring water on the floor.

Everyone burst out laughing for a while.

"Out of the way, let me try!" Isabelle pushes Magnus aside; her hand holds a brochure for the hotel. She reaches over the rail and throws the flimsy piece of paper against the window. They all silently looks as it falls with a 'thump'.

"I don't think they're ever going to wake up," Alec says, still looking at the brochure.

"Psst, look!" Magnus quickly nudges his boyfriend and points his finger upward. Everyone's eyes follow where he is pointing and they see a woman and a man standing and talking to each other. The man's hand is tugged into his pants, almost as if he is searching for something.

"Why are we watching people talking?" Alec asks, looking bored.

Isabelle suddenly gasps. "Oh my God!" she says, "Is he gonna..."

"Yes, he is." Simon is staring with wide eyes as he sees the man fishes out a small box from his pocket. "Wait!" He suddenly says, running into the hotel and returns with a bag of leftover popcorn they still have from partying yesterday. "We need popcorn for this."

With bated breaths and popcorn stuffing in their mouths, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle and Simon all watch as the scene continues. The man kneels down, box opened in his hand to reveal a ring. The woman's face is of disbelief for a second before she smiles and pulls him in for a tight hug, accepting his proposal.

"Awww, that's cute." Simon comments. Everyone claps their hand and quietly cheers for the couple because they don't want to ruin the newly engaged couple's moment.

"Now that is just beautiful." Magnus fakes a sniff and pretends to wipe the invisible tear falling from his eye.

After that, they completely forget about Jace and Clary. Instead of trying to wake them up, Magnus just tells Isabelle and Simon to return to their room to get ready for breakfast down at the restaurant.

About an hour later, when they all settled at the table, almost finishing their breakfast, Clary and Jace walk in. Their faces still have traces of tiredness, as if they are still sleepy.

"Why did you wake up so early? Did we miss something?"

The whole table tries to hide their laughter but failing to do so, leaving the couple confused.

"Oh, you missed a lot," Alec mutters.

"You should have waked us up you know?" Clary says, huffing in fond annoyance as she is happy to see everyone is having fun, even if it is at their expense.

"We did." Simon chimes in, "That wet puddle outside your balcony was us throwing a water bottle at your window."

"Yeah, and since you missed out, we are not going to tell you," Magnus says, sending the couple a wink.

Yup, this trip is one good trip alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make SH fics based on vines and youtube vids for a while because I need to meme or some shit like that lol


End file.
